Indómito
by Ayann
Summary: La verdad detrás de un noble gatito es que es un depredador, astuto y solitario. Y el rey siempre ha sido el león.


_Harry Potter_ ©J.K. Rowling. _Indómito_ ©Αγάπη, **s****i agradó, por favor, recomienda el **_**link**_** de la historia.**

* * *

**Una sola… Sólo una**

.

_Los medios que empleas no son para confundir, aunque lo hacen, son los que elegiría. No lo querría de ninguna otra forma, no me dejarías de todas formas._

_Dangerous,_ Depeche Mode_._

.

Los moribundos rayos de sol se filtraron por la ventana de la suite Louis XV del hotel Crillon. En el centro de la habitación, parada frente al espejo, una varonil figura fue iluminada.

Sin quitar la vista del reflejo, acomodó un mechón tras la oreja; las manos delinearon con suavidad la cintura y las caderas. Un rayo cruzó las pupilas, se sentía capaz de voltear las miradas, pero sólo le interesaba una.

—Es hora —le indicó una grave voz desde la puerta.

Dio un último vistazo al espejo, con una radiante sonrisa giró sobre sus pies. Lentamente caminó hacia los dos elegantes hombres, que esperaban en la entrada de la suite; los ojos del más alto brillaron triunfadores, él devolvió el gesto con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

La brisa jugó con las trasparentes cortinas, las últimas centellas naturales irradiaron la solitaria habitación. La moneda estaba en el aire, antes del alba la fortuna tendría un ganador.

.

El vestíbulo del hotel se vio invadido por un pequeño ejército en esmoquin negro. Al abrirse las puertas del elevador los guardaespaldas rodearon al atractivo trío, ignorando las depredadoras miradas, con paso calculador se dirigieron a la puerta principal; una limousine —custodiada por cuatro Lincoln Navigator— esperaba por ellos. Minutos después daban la vuelta a la Place de la Concorde.

Deambularon por las mágicas avenidas hasta Rue Scribe, número ocho. Bajo la noche del cuarto menguante, el Palacio Garnier resplandecía.

En la escalinata, cubierta por una alfombra aguamarina, podía observarse a la aristocracia europea, artistas internacionales y políticos ansiosos por "apreciar" la Salomé de Strauss.

Alrededor del _jet set_, separados por una barda, un batallón de periodistas hacía inauditas preguntas y relataba disparatadas anécdotas al público televidente, la larga fila de automóviles, en espera por dejar su preciada carga, era el cotilleo favorito.

Los destellos de las cámaras relampaguearon sobre las oscurecidas ventanas de la _limousine_. El guardaespaldas, sentado al lado del conductor, intercambió un par de palabras por el radio-comunicador. Él, perdido en su reflejo, sintió un cosquilleo recorrerle la columna vertebral, un breve toque en su hombro derecho, un par de susurros y la llamarada de los reporteros lo ocuparon todo…

.

El viento se deslizó por los cabellos, rozó las mejillas y agitó la bufanda de seda color verde-seco, ahogando un resoplido, acomodó la prenda de tal forma que cayera sensualmente sobre su pecho. Con un suave movimiento de cabeza las rubias hebras volvieron a su sitio. Un suspiro a su derecha le hizo revirar los ojos.

«Los muggle son tan simples —pensó. Echando los hombros hacia atrás, resaltó su gallarda figura—, por cualquier cosa se emocionan».

Sin prestar atención a las ávidas miradas, caminó airosamente por el atrio lleno de personalidades. Su padre, a unos metros a la derecha, intercambiaba un par de palabras con el Secretario de Defensa estadounidense, en tanto Snape hablaba con el Presidente de la Unión Europea.

Distraídamente tomó una copa de champán y se dirigió a la Grand Escalier, donde fácilmente ubicaría a _su_ _presa_.

Las nerviosas risillas y el cuchicheo a su paso lo instaron, una vez más, a coger la varita y lanzar la _Imperdonable_. Debía calmarse, los muggles nunca serían de su agrado, pero un mísero _Wingardium Leviosa_ y se verían rodeados por el Departamento de Aurores. La guerra había terminado siete años atrás y, aun declarados inocentes, seguían bajo la _supervisión_ del Ministerio.

Se detuvo en el primer descanso de la escalera, recargó la cadera en la baranda en una pose "descuidada", llevó la copa a sus labios, al toque del líquido contra la piel deseó lanzar la _Expulsión de Entrañas_ al imbécil que escogió el vino.

—Estúpidos muggles —maldijo, pero sus finas facciones sólo demostraron candidez. La princesa Caroline de Mónaco, quien subía en ese instante, sonrió enternecida. Antes de volcar su interés en la Princesa, la algarabía en la puerta llamó su atención: Su Alteza Real, el príncipe William, hacía una majestuosa entrada. Draco transformó la _inocente_ mueca por una seria, sabía que Charles nunca ocuparía el trono británico, si debían tener un _aliado_ ese debería ser el primogénito de Diana. Haciendo gala de un extraordinario encanto, aguardó a que el Príncipe se acercara.

Los Malfoy podían ser cualquier cosa, pero definitivamente no estúpidos. Por _milagro_, de la Marca desaparecida en su antebrazo, y gracia de sus abogados, Lucius fue declarado inocente seis meses después de la muerte de Dumbledore y dos de la derrota del Lord. La regla de los Duendes, de no implicarse en asuntos de magos, mantuvo su fortuna intacta, pero su arruinada reputación limitó las opciones mercantiles, el orgulloso sangre pura no pudo evitar poner sus ojos en el mundo muggle. Si tenía que negociar con la escoria lo haría por lo alto.

Dueño de BAE Systems, la cuarta contratista militar en el mundo, y socio mayoritario de Times Warner, Malfoy era considerado uno de los hombres más influyentes del mundo, el tercero, según la revista Forbes. En perspectiva, Lucius Malfoy logró lo que su Señor no: doblegar a los muggles sin ensuciarse las manos. Y, ahora, su heredero conquistaba con gran elocuencia al próximo rey de Inglaterra.

—Draco —llamó Snape suavemente, haciendo una venia hacia el príncipe William, saludó—: Su Alteza.

El Príncipe asintió con la cabeza y se despidió con un apretón de manos del joven Malfoy.

Al quedarse solos, la chispa en los ojos grises dio la certeza a Severus que la Familia Real invertiría en el proyecto; felicitó con un lacónico toque en el hombro del rubio. Draco sonrió de lado, la verdadera presa acababa de entrar.

El recinto quedó en silencio, el presidente de Estados Unidos fue recibido por su homónimo francés. A pesar de la pompa diplomática la tensión era palpable, sin embargo, Jacques Chirac supo darle un giro jovial. Todos percibieron la habilidad del mandatario francés, menos el honorable invitado.

Snape arqueó una ceja incrédulo, aunque si lo pensaba mejor se trataba del hombre que leía un libro al revés*] mientras su país sufría un atentado terrorista. Cruzó una mirada con Lucius, si Draco sabía mover las piezas BAE Systems monopolizarían la fabricación del armamento norteamericano y sus aliados. El patriarca Malfoy respondió con un imperceptible asentimiento de cabeza, no podían fracasar. La economía muggle debía regirse por un degradado mortífago y traidor.

Lucius lo había entendido, tarde, pero lo comprendió, el Señor Tenebroso cometió dos fatales errores: obsesionarse con un impúber —por una profecía que podía no cumplirse— y desear destruir a todo humano no mágico.

En el exilio, impuesto por la sociedad de la que se vanagloriaba ser parte, Malfoy pudo ver que lejos de ser dos mundos paralelos el Mundo Mágico y el Muggle coexistían e interactuaban no solo geográfica, sino histórica, biológica y económicamente. La población muggle sobrepasaba a la mágica en un ochenta-veinte, sus conocimientos en tecnología y ciencia estaban más avanzados. Tarde o temprano lo acontecido en el Mundo Muggle repercutía en el Mágico. En un enfoque analítico, la comunidad mágica era una "raza perdida en el Amazonas", muy a su pesar.

«El mayor poder que un hombre tiene sobre otro —reflexionó Lucius al observar a su hijo envolver al gobernante estadounidense— es cuando el segundo ni siquiera sabe que tiene dueño. —Sus ojos refulgieron perversos—. Las virtudes del consumismo».

La razón que lo llevó a decidir que Draco dirigiera el proyecto era sencilla: No hay peor depredador que el que se esconde tras una ingenua apariencia.

Las luces titilaron un par de veces, anuncio inequívoco de ocupar sus asientos.

Severus y Lucius volvieron a intercambiar miradas, la burla implícita. ¿El americano sería capaz de soportar la dramática ópera? Snape giró un poco su copa, Malfoy aceptó la apuesta bebiendo de la suya.

La comitiva del presidente estadounidense se despidió y caminó hacia al palco de honor. El heredero Malfoy había logrado la promesa de retomar la conversación en la cena en el Louvre, después del espectáculo.

Sonriendo para sus adentros, Draco se aproximó hasta su padre y Severus. La luminosidad en los ojos de su progenitor aceleró su corazón, en sus veinticuatro años de vida nunca se había sentido tan fausto. Pero no debía cantar victoria, aún faltaba que el Senado estadounidense y la OTAN aprobaran el contrato.

Las luces volvieron a palpitar. Detrás de sus acompañantes, Draco subió las escaleras con parsimoniosa elegancia hacia el palco familiar. Su mirada vagaba, sin interés, entre la multitud cuando unos ojos verdes le robaron el aliento, un breve momento donde una limpia sonrisa y una bruna cabellera giraban para perderse entre la gente. La estilizada figura del heredero quedó paralizada a mitad de la escalinata. Pronto los eventos de la noche de principios de junio de 1997, en la Torre de Astronomía, se materializaron frente a sus ojos:

.

En un momento apuntaba a Dumbledore con la varita, al siguiente Snape pronunciaba el _Avada Kedavra_ y una inmaculada luz lo cubría todo.

La abrasante sensación de la energía pura, recorriendo su ser, indagando en lo más profundo de su mente, quebró sus más oscuros secretos y trazó infinidad de posibilidades… Dos ojos verdes, el agridulce aroma de la indócil cabellera, el sabor a fresas de la juguetona lengua…, la nívea piel tatuada por sus dientes, las estrechas caderas marcadas por sus dedos, la inocencia _profanada_… Cadencioso vaivén perlado por todo aquello que nunca imaginó.

Sin dejar de devorar los labios del otro, el destello de la amalgama perfecta lo engatusó, lo ató y embriagó hasta hacerse uno, uno en el agónico placer de dos llamaradas verdes… El paraíso en un nombre, Harry.

Despertó en su cama, en Slytherin, con una terrible jaqueca y un zumbido en sus oídos.

—Señor Malfoy —llamó su jefe de casa.

—Está bajo arresto —interrumpió una chillona voz—, por conspiración y asesinato.

Desconcertado, Draco enfocó la mirada en el hombre que había hablado, alto, tanto como su padre, moreno de ojos pardos, ataviado con la túnica de auror.

—¡McQueen! —prorrumpió Slughorn—. Permítame que sea yo quien le informe su situación y la de su familia.

Malfoy sintió un nudo en la boca del estomago, no entendía qué estaba pasando ni cómo llegó hasta su habitación, sus recuerdos se detenían con Snape y la _Imperdonable_, después nada, tal vez… sensaciones.

—Horace, McQueen —dijo Shacklebolt, entrando al cuarto—. Me haré cargo.

McQueen asintió y salió, en ningún momento miró a Draco.

—A falta de sus padres o un tutor legal —rebatió Slughorn—, debo permanecer con él.

—El profesor Snape es mi tutor —habló el rubio entre dientes.

Kingsley y Horace intercambiaron una fugaz mirada.

—Estamos al tanto de ello —indicó el auror—, sin embargo, Severus no está en condiciones para representarlo.

El corazón de Draco brincó, debatiéndose por no permitir que la angustia lo azorara, expresó:

—Esperaré a mi madre.

Shacklebolt lo observó: el bello rostro sin atisbo de emoción, con una camisa blanca de manga larga, dejando ver parte del torso, recargaba la espalda contra la cabecera; inconsciente que sus manos estrujaban el edredón.

—Su intento de invasión fue detenido por una onda de magia —dijo el auror. Draco clavó sus ojos en los negros—. Nadie conoce la fuente, pero noqueó a la población mágica. La mayoría despertamos ocho horas después en nuestras casas, en cama. —El rubio arqueó una ceja—. Sin embargo, el director fue encontrado muerto a los pies de la Torre de Astronomía. En ella se halló a Snape, inconsciente, con la varita en la mano. —Malfoy tragó duro, él prosiguió—: De hecho aún no despierta. Su varita también estaba ahí y los primeros análisis revelan que de ella salió el _Avada_.

—Yo no asesiné al viejo —siseó el rubio.

—Eso lo decidirá la evidencia —corrigió Kingsley—. Su padre tampoco ha despertado. Ambos han sido trasladados al pabellón de daños provocados por hechizos en San Mungo. La ubicación de su madre se desconoce.

El peso en los hombros del rubio amenazó con derrumbarlo.

«¡Merlín!», gimió mentalmente.

—En dos días cumplirá la mayoría de edad —siguió Shacklebolt— y será trasladado al Ministerio para su juicio. Por el momento permanecerá en su habitación, bajo la vigilancia de su jefe de casa. ¿Entiende su situación?

Draco afirmó con la cabeza.

El auror intercambió un par de murmullos con Horace y salió, dando un portazo.

—No te preocupes chico —dijo Slughorn. Hasta ese momento el heredero Malfoy se dio cuenta de que el profesor estaba a su lado—. Ninguno de ustedes tiene la Marca…

«¿¡Qué!?», exclamó el rubio, aunque su rostro se mostraba imperturbable. El sería marcado después de asesinar a Dumbledore, pero Snape y su padre eran orgullosos portadores.

—Estoy seguro que es un mal entendido, Lucius pondrá el grito en el cielo...

«Si es que despierta», completó Draco con ganas de llorar y gritar.

La verborrea de Horace duró una hora. En la poca atención que puso, Malfoy se enteró que el Trío Dorado había desaparecido —lo que le provocó un extraño estremecimiento— y se desconocía si el Innombrable estaba tras ello.

Scrimgeour, el nuevo ministro, estaba furioso y ordenó que, aun inconsciente, Snape fuera férreamente custodiado. La noticia de la muerte del director sería retrasada un par de días.

Al quedarse solo, Draco sospechó que el calvario apenas comenzaba y no se equivocó.

Con la intención de demostrar su poderío, Voldemort atacó Azkaban con una pequeña fracción de su ejército el mismo día que el heredero Malfoy debía ser trasladado al Ministerio —maravilloso feliz cumpleaños para Draco.

La ira del Ministro no tuvo límites, decretó Ley Marcial y exigió al Wizengamot la aplicación de un castigo ejemplar, el aprendiz de mortífago fue el elegido. Debido a que Azkaban estaba _imposibilitada,_ Scrimgeour propuso retirarle (con una variante del _Obliviate_) al heredero Malfoy todos sus recuerdos y enviarlo a una cárcel de máxima seguridad muggle.

Gracias a la intervención de Shacklebolt, Draco fue enviado, con su integridad intacta, a una cabaña en Gales, propiedad de Kingsley. En una _cómoda_ habitación de dos por dos, encadenado y bajo la custodia de tres aurores de élite, pasó la guerra. Se enteró del duelo de Potter y el Señor Tenebroso por El Profeta. A punto de dejarse caer en la locura, Shacklebolt le informó que Lucius y Severus habían despertado. En cuanto a la ubicación de su madre, estaba en Praga, sana y sin relación alguna con Bellatrix o Voldemort. Draco agradeció en silencio.

Kingsley no tardó en convertirse en Ministro de Magia, Draco Malfoy e implicados recibirían un juicio justo.

Lucius no dejó pasar la oportunidad de la Marca eliminada en su antebrazo. Poniendo a trabajar a sus abogados, bajo el argumento del _Imperius_, por segunda vez, logró duda razonable.

En el caso de Snape y Draco, la versión del primero, bajo _veritaserum_, donde señalaba que él y Dumbledore protegían al colegio de la irrupción de los mortífagos, le favoreció. Pero fue la declaración de Potter la que los absolvió.

Al terminar la Batalla Final, según crónica de Skeeter, Remus Lupin tomó en brazos al héroe del Mundo Mágico y se marchó con rumbo desconocido. No obstante, Harry apareció en cada uno de los juicios en los que era testigo principal, aunque jamás intercambió mirada o palabra con los acusados, reporteros y público en general. Lo que dejó una chocante sensación en Draco.

Cuando el juicio del heredero Malfoy finalizó, Potter se evaporó. Posteriormente, la "tolerancia" social obligó a los Malfoy y a Severus a mudarse a Mónaco.

.

—¿Draco? —dijo suavemente Lucius, regresando al joven al presente—. ¿Todo está bien?

El rubio menor dio un breve asentimiento con la cabeza.

—Afinaba detalles —explicó, caminado hacia el palco.

Snape arqueó una ceja, Lucius apretó la mandíbula. Sin decir nada lo siguieron y ocuparon sus lugares, ambos confiaban en que se lograría el objetivo.

«Lo hará», reflexionó Severus y se sentó detrás de los rubios.

El palco de los Malfoy se ubicaba en el tercer nivel, del lado derecho del escenario, con vista total al teatro y, a su vez, con la suficiente privacidad.

Las luces bajaron, la cortina se elevó y la orquesta comenzó a tocar. La princesa hebrea caminaba por los jardines del palacio, bajo una luminosa luna llena, llevada por la curiosidad decidió echarle un vistazo a Juan el Bautista. Conmovida por el Profeta le declara sus sentimientos, pero al ser rechazada el _amor_ se transformó en obsesión.

Snape contuvo el aliento, la intensidad de la voz de Salomé, jurando venganza, penetró en cada fibra de su ser. Le fue imposible no comparar su experiencia y la de Draco con la de la bella princesa de Judea. Por supuesto, el no amaba a Black, tampoco su ahijado estaba prendado de Potter, simplemente el golpe a su ego los había llevado a una espiral de decisiones poco acertadas. Desvió la vista de la danza de los siete velos para descubrir que los ojos de su querido ex alumno estaban estáticos en una muy conocida, sobre todo fastidiosa, figura.

Frente a ellos, en el palco del primer nivel, pegado al escenario, Harry Potter afirmaba con la cabeza a las evidentes explicaciones de la obra, que un gallardo caballero le susurraba al oído.

—Kaleb Krist —pronunció Lucius entre dientes, no había reparado en Potter, pero sí en su acompañante.

Severus sintió como su estómago daba vueltas, el héroe estaba con la competencia.

—¿Habría de ser de otra forma? —farfulló.

—¿No se supone que estaba en China? —masculló el patriarca Malfoy, girando para encarar a Snape.

—Lucius —siseó el ex profesor de pociones—, tenemos un problema más importante que por qué el dueño de Lockheed Martin está aquí. —Con un imperceptible ademán señaló a Draco.

El heredero Malfoy devoraba a Harry con la mirada.

La música paró en ese momento, la febril voz de Salomé resonó por la estancia:

—Quiero la cabeza del Profeta.

El tiempo se movió demasiado lento para Snape, la vena en el cuello de Lucius no presagiaba nada bueno, ya se imaginaba al teatro consumido por el _Fiendfyre_ y a ellos rodeados por los aurores.

—¿Ese no es Sirius Black? —preguntó Draco.

La cabeza de los otros dos viró tan rápido que sus vértebras tronaron.

Atrás de Kaleb, Sirius se veía espectacular, ataviado con un traje negro con finas rayas blancas, camisa blanca, chaleco gris Oxford y corbata de un tono más claro, el sedoso cabello negro caía por la espalda hasta la cintura.

La garganta de Severus se cerró.

«¡Potter!», pensó con una mezcla de suspicacia y un sentimiento desconocido. Se obligó a tranquilizarse y a analizar sus opciones, buscó la mirada de Lucius, pero este permanecía embelesado por la persona sentada detrás de Harry.

—Lo que me faltaba —maldijo Snape.

Remus Lupin estaba irreconocible, tenía los largos cabellos castaños-dorados atados en una coleta baja, su piel parecía de porcelana, el traje mao blanco se amoldaba a su delicada figura.

La orquesta entonó la ejecución del Bautista, los nervios de Severus se crisparon. Sin duda, Krist aprovecharía la cena en el Louvre para acercárseles, el encuentro con Potter sería inevitable y ellos debían sacar ventaja.

—No quisiste besarme. —La enloquecida voz de Salomé anegó la estancia—. Ahora yo te besaré. —Ante el aturdimiento y espanto de la Corte, la princesa de Judea besó la cabeza sangrante del Profeta. Herodes ordenó su muerte, el telón cayó.

Lucius volteó a mirarlo, con los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa ladeada. Severus entendió.

—Me encargaré de Black —suspiró, poniéndose de pie y aplaudiendo.

El patriarca Malfoy se giró hacia su heredero.

—Sólo una oportunidad —dijo al oído de Draco.

—Y sólo un vencedor —concluyó el joven, sin dejar de observar al héroe mágico.

.

.

La brisa nocturna jugueteó con los negros cabellos, la luz de las cámaras lo cegó por instantes. La alfombra roja comenzaba en la glorieta de Cour du Carrousel hasta la Pirámide de Cristal, la entrada del Louvre. La cena sería en la Grande Galerie, en el pabellón Denon.

El griterío de los reporteros que preguntaban cosas tan superficiales como fuera de contexto, lo aturdió. Por mucho que en el Mundo Mágico le hubieran prestado atención, los periodistas muggles tenían algo que lo intimidaba.

Respiró profundo, esta vez él no era el centro de los periodistas y no es que lo quisiera, pero llamaba demasiado la atención. El conjunto del traje Versace de color negro, la camisa del mismo tono, sin corbata y con los primeros botones abiertos, le daban un aire impalpable a las andróginas facciones y los impactantes ojos verdes.

Su acompañante tampoco se lo hacía sencillo, Kaleb Krist, dueño de la contratista militar más importante del mundo, era un hombre hermoso: de piel blanca, levemente bronceada, largo cabello gris-oscuro en una coleta, con dos mechones sobre las masculinas facciones. Su atlética y alta figura resaltaba en el traje Hugo Boss azul marino, camisa blanca. La corbata azul rey destacaba los brillantes ojos del mismo tono.

—Todo saldrá bien —alentó Kaleb, tomando la mano de Harry besó la punta de los dedos.

Potter se sonrojó, una abrasante sensación en la nuca lo apresuró a retirar la mano.

—Gracias —susurró, buscando con la mirada a su padrino.

Sirius conversaba con Bono sobre la condonación de la deuda externa a las naciones del tercer mundo, a un paso de ellos, un abochornado Lupin mordía su labio inferior, en tanto jugueteaba con sus manos. Portter sonrió divertido. Remus era fanático de U2, tener a su vocalista a menos de un metro era algo que nunca creyó experimentar. Los ojos verdes se opacaron, había demasiadas cosas que ambos nunca esperaron vivir…

.

Después de derrotar al Lord, Harry pasó una semana inconsciente. Lupin y Shacklebolt decidieron que lo mejor era mantenerlo alejado del barullo y caos de la posguerra. Pasó los siguientes dos meses en el sofá de Remus, en una encantadora casita perdida en KielderForest. Solamente salió para asistir a las audiencias en los que era testigo principal, fuera de ello se dejó consentir por el licántropo.

Nunca se enteró de las vicisitudes de los Weasley, tampoco de la lucha de Granger por mantener su sanidad o de la campaña contra los Slytherin. No porque no tuviera el interés si no por qué, sorprendentemente, Ron decidió que él ya había tenido suficiente.

El treinta y uno de diciembre de 1997, acompañado por Lupin, Harry emprendió un viaje alrededor del mundo. Iniciaron con un crucero por las Islas Griegas y el nuevo año les dio un inesperado regalo: Sirius Black.

Black no recordaba la batalla del Ministerio, de hecho no recordaba muchos detalles. Despertó la mañana siguiente al Halloween del '97 en una propiedad de Kaleb, Krist explicó que lo había encontrado en las ruinas de un monasterio en Patmos, cerca de cinco meses atrás a su despertar. Sin identificación ni las piezas para formar su pasado, Kaleb le dio la oportunidad de quedarse a su lado.

La sorpresa fue grande cuando Sirius reconoció a su ahijado y mejor amigo. El reencuentro fue emotivo, matizado por las lágrimas.

.

—_Es una velada para recordar _—dijo Krist en francés, sustrayendo a Harry de sus recuerdos. Guiñando un ojo, acotó—: _La Gloria te aguarda._ —Lo tomó por el brazo y los condujo por la alfombra, más de uno literalmente babeó.

.

.

—Es admirable —declaró Remus, mirando la Pirámide Invertida en el vestíbulo subterráneo del Louvre.

—Lo es —exclamó Lucius, desvistiéndolo con la mirada. Acompañado por su hijo se acercó.

Harry y Remus esperaba acceder a la Grande Galerie, sin Sirius y Kaleb.

Draco avistó a la comitiva estadounidense, con un leve movimiento se alejó. Al pasar a lado de Harry sus manos se rozaron, al contacto el estómago de Potter se encogió.

—Malfoy —saludó Kaleb, aproximándose al rubio extendió la diestra— es un placer volver a verlo. Lastima que su bella esposa no pudiera asistir.

El patriarca Malfoy arqueó una ceja y estrechó la mano de la competencia.

—Igualmente —contestó indulgente. Evadiendo la mención de Narcisa, añadió—: Creí que no asistiría.

—Lo que ocurra está noche será decisivo para Irak —declaró Krist.

Lucius esbozó una enigmática sonrisa.

—De eso no hay duda —respondió, enfocando la vista en los Gryffindor, agregó—: Interesante compañía.

—Disculpe mis modales —disimuló Kaleb, con un gesto de su mano Harry y Remus se acercaron—. Mi pareja y un amigo.

La mandíbula de Malfoy se endureció.

—Señor Potter —saludó indiferente—. Tanto tiempo.

—Siete años —respondió Harry sin atisbo de incomodidad.

—No lo parece —siseó Lucius. Volviéndose hacia Remus, pronunció sedosamente—: Lupin.

—Malfoy —respondió Remus cortés.

Krist se acercó un poco y rozó con la punta de los dedos el largo cabello de Lupin.

—Los giros que da la vida —expresó el rubio, aludiendo a Tonks, que en _aquellos_ días estuviera en Azkaban no le impidió informarse sobre el mestizo que lo derrotó, mestizo que con el tiempo se convirtió en su obsesión.

—Teniendo en cuenta que está aquí —susurró Remus—, lo creo.

Un relámpago cruzó los ojos grises. Krist sonrió ampliamente, Harry agachó el rostro para evitar soltar la carcajada.

—Adecuarse a las circunstancias —señaló Lucius, clavando sus ojos en los del ex profesor de DCAO— es parte de la supervivencia humana.

—No he dicho lo contrario —rebatió Remus con una suave sonrisa.

—Krist —saludó Snape al llegar, evitando que su socio y amigo cometiera una estupidez le entregó una de la dos copas de vino que traía, el rubio bebió despacio—. Señor Potter, Lupin.

—Snape —pronunciaron al unísono los otros tres.

Un silencio incómodo los envolvió. Lucius persistía en observar a Lupin, Remus desvió la vista a la Pirámide Inversa. Kaleb estudiaba con la mirada a Malfoy y Potter se entretenía con el piso.

Severus bebió de su copa, disimuladamente contemplaba a Harry.

«¡Merlín! Te pareces tanto a ella», reflexionó. Apunto de intercambiar un par de palabras con el héroe una voz grave lo detuvo.

—Snivellus.

Severus contó hasta mil, la copa crujió.

—Black —escupió lo más educado que pudo, volviéndose para encarar al Merodeador—, es… sorprendente.

—Lo extraordinario es que realmente te veas bien —opinó Sirius—. Aunque un poco de color no te haría daño.

Snape controló las ganas de lanzarle el _Sectumsempra_. Iba elegantemente vestido con un traje Armani negro que terminaba con un cuello tipo mao cerrado.

—Gracias… supongo.

—Cuando quieras —ronroneó Sirius, pasándolo de largo, abrazó a Remus—. Malfoy, ¿y mi _encantadora_ prima?

Lucius se forzó a sonreír.

—No es de tu incumbencia, Black.

La sonrisa de Sirius se hizo más grande.

—¡Oh mi querida serpiente! Lo es cuando quieres joderte a… —Fue interrumpido por el codazo de Lupin.

—Quieres comportarte —masculló Remus.

—Pero Moony —lloriqueó Black—, le quitas lo divertido.

La carcajada de Kaleb desvió la atención.

—Me disculpo de nuevo —pronunció tranquilo—. Mi socio —presentó, señalando a Black.

Con una radiante sonrisa Sirius dio dos pasos, se paró frente a los Slytherin e hizo una reverencia.

—Que gane el mejor —exclamó. Snape y Lucius intercambiaron una fugaz mirada, Black se elevó y agregó—: Es hora de cenar. —Dio media vuelta, asió a Harry por el codo y caminó hacia las escaleras.

—Que tengan una excelente noche —se despidió Kaleb, haciendo lo propio con Remus.

Malfoy giró hacia Snape y antes de abrir la boca Severus prorrumpió:

—Me haré cargo. —Lucius intentó decir algo, pero él se adelantó—: Me debes una y muy grande.

El patriarca Malfoy dibujó una encantadora sonrisa.

—Como si fuera a costarte. —Severus lo fulminó con la mirada, el rubio acotó—: Te encanta _cazar_.

—Por si no lo has notado —debatió Snape—, la _presa_ no es de mi agrado.

Lucius sonrió divertido.

—Eso jamás te ha detenido.

Snape controló sus instintos de asesinato.

«Será una larga noche», especuló, masajeando el puente de su nariz.

—Draco nos espera —dijo, caminando a las escaleras. El rubio lo siguió.

Para extrañeza de Severus la cena fue deliciosa y el ambiente del salón, amenizado por una orquesta de cuerdas, de su total agrado, ayudó que estuvieran en la punta opuesta a la de los Gryffindor. La "guinda del pastel" la dio Draco al informarles que el presidente estadounidense estaba en sus manos.

Lucius no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro. Paulatinamente se acercaba a su objetivo, pero por el momento se _conformaba_ con _algo_ de diversión. Sus ojos grises vagaron por la Grande Galerie, una depredadora sonrisa adornó su boca al hallar a cierto castaño.

Por su parte, Krist y Sirus afinaban detalles para que China, Korea, Japón e India optaran por Lockheed Martin como su proveedor de armamento. No les interesaba involucrarse, demasiado, en la guerra en Irak. Sabían que el Senado estadounidense —bajo la presión de su _genial_ dirigente— le concedería el sesenta por ciento de la producción armamentista a BAE Systems, no obstante, la OTAN seguiría prefiriéndolos.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Black distinguió a Snape conversar con Fahd bin Abdelaziz al-Saud, el regente de Arabia Saudita. Disimulando una traviesa risita le musitó a Krist:

—Que alguno de tus hombres me consiga una paleta.

Kaleb parpadeó confundido.

—¿Un dulce? —cuestionó en voz baja—. Son las once con treinta, estamos a mitad de una negociación ¿y quieres un dulce?

—¿Algún problema?

El dueño de Lockheed Martin lo miró pasmado.

—No estás bromeando —balbuceó. Mordiendo su labio inferior, Padfoot negó con la cabeza—. No quiero saber.

—No querrás saber —afirmó Black con un vivaracho brillo en los ojos.

Kaleb estuvo tentado a preguntar, pero su salud mental era más importante. Con un leve ademán de cabeza, el jefe de su guardia se aproximó, al intercambio de palabras los ojos del guardaespaldas se abrieron estupefactos, volteó a ver a Sirius —éste sonrió inocente— y luego a su jefe, Krist se encogió de hombros, el hombre afirmó con la cabeza; retrocediendo, habló por el radio-comunicador, del otro lado de la línea debieron dudar porque repitió la orden.

—Lo traerán enseguida —comunicó.

—¿Estarás contento? —espetó Kaleb a Sirius.

—Lo estaré —musitó Black. «Tres, dos… —contó en silencio— que la función dé inicio».

—Caballeros —congratuló Snape, los presentes devolvieron el saludo, él miró al Gryffindor—: Si no interrumpo, quisiera intercambiar un par de palabras con usted.

Antes que Krist pudiera argumentar algo, Sirius se adelantó:

—Por supuesto. Caballeros. —Hizo una reverencia, la escolta asiática lo imitó—. Con permiso. —Caminó hasta el solitario cuadro de Las bodas de Caná, a pesar de su tamaño y belleza, los invitados preferían arremolinarse en las obras de Da Vinci o Rafael—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Snivellus? —inquirió, tomando asiento frente a la pintura.

Severus se mordió la lengua, de espaldas al animago se paró a mitad del lienzo.

—El Protocolo deKyōto—empezó— restringirá ciertas sustancias para el desarrollo de la producción. —Giró lentamente, la boca se le secó.

Sirius estaba sentado de lado con las piernas abiertas y su brazo apoyado en el respaldo.

—Estados Unidos abandonó la propuesta.

—Te recuerdo —bregó Severus— que la mayoría de la producción se realiza en países que sí firmaron.

—¿Me estás haciendo una _propuesta_?

—Si BAE Systems y Lockheed Martin —subrayó el ex profesor— cooperan, la posibilidad de que la producción no decaiga, aumenta. En cambio, si continuamos trabajando por separado se corre el riesgo de tener pérdidas de hasta un sesenta y tres por ciento.

—Comprendo —admitió Sirius—, pero si las dos empresas se fusionan, tendríamos a la competencia objetando monopolio. Y ninguno está dispuesto a _ceder derechos_.

El Slytherin inhaló profundo.

—Si el objetivo fuera _monopolizar_, por supuesto que la _competencia_ nos "saltaría a la yugular" —explicó como si estuviera con un niño—. Lo que BAE Systems les ofrece es la posibilidad de una _cooperación_ sin que una _empresa_ indague en la otra.

—Manteniendo _nuestros_ _intereses_ por separado, pero garantizando un beneficio.

Uno de los hombres de Kaleb se acercó, ambos se quedaron en silencio. El guardaespaldas entregó a Sirius una bolsa de plástico, éste revisó su contenido.

Una corriente eléctrica atravesó la columna vertebral de Snape. El Pulgoso había hecho el mismo gesto antes de jugarle una cruel broma en el colegio. Su instinto gritó «corre», su razón dijo «somos hombres de negocios».

—Me gustaría tratarlo en privado. —La voz con tonillo seductor del animago lo sobresaltó.

—Mi asistente se contactará con el tuyo para compaginar las agendas —propuso Snape, palpando la varita en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Black paseó la vista por el cuerpo del Slytherin.

—Me refería sólo a ti y a mí —puntualizó, sacando de la bolsa una paleta de caramelo rojo en forma de esfera, lentamente quitó la envoltura—. ¿O eres tan cobarde como para no quedarte a solas conmigo?

Severus apretó los labios, sus ojos negros resplandecieron.

—Black —rezongó—, si tú y yo nos quedamos solos, sucede una de dos cosas: Te lanzo el _Cruciatus_ hasta enloquecerte o te asfixio con las manos.

Por respuesta Sirius le regaló una luminosa sonrisa.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que no hay una tercera opción?

Snape arqueó ambas cejas.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que estoy interesado?

Black llevó el caramelo a sus labios, chupándolo despacio, lo envolvió totalmente. El chasquido agitó al profesor de pociones. Sirius sacó la paleta de la boca, pasó la punta de la lengua por la parte superior, delineándola de a poco, la tomó entre los dientes y la _engulló_ de nuevo. Sus dedos índice y pulgar movieron el palo de izquierda a derecha.

Severus ni siquiera pestañeó.

Haciendo una pausa, Black incrustó los ojos en los de Snape, abrió un poco más las piernas y resbaló despreocupadamente la mano libre por el torso.

—¿Realmente quieres que te conteste? —preguntó con voz ronca.

—Yo… —balbuceó Severus, ahogando un gemido. El maldito Gryffindor lamía la parte superior de la paleta, resbalando sus labios hasta la base, la cubría con la boca y la sacaba de nuevo.

Haciendo gala de autocontrol, Snape dijo en un hilo de voz:

—Mi asistente se contactará con el tuyo. —Dio media vuelta y se marchó altivo hasta los sanitarios.

Sirius dejó escapar una malvada risilla.

—Dile a Kaleb que me retiro —ordenó al guardaespaldas a unos pasos de él— y que es probable que me presente a trabajar hasta dentro de dos semanas. Cualquier emergencia a mi teléfono móvil.

—Sí, señor.

Levantándose sin prisa, Black acomodó el saco. Al dirigir sus pasos al sanitario de caballeros cruzó una mirada con Remus. Los ojos de Moony resplandecieron en dorado.

Al observar a su mejor amigo perderse entre la multitud, Lupin tomó el camino contrario, hacia la _solitaria _Pirámide Invertida y esperó.

Los rayos de luna perfilaron los largos cabellos de Lucius Malfoy, estos caían hasta la mitad de la ancha espalda y hacían contraste con el Armani negro, chaleco del mismo tono, camisa blanca y la corbata plateada.

—¿La velada ha sido demasiado para usted? —burló, en un movimiento poco elegante apoyó la espalda y los codos en la baranda que los separaba de la escultura.

Si Remus se sorprendió por la acción no lo demostró.

—De hecho, me impresiona que haya durado tanto.

Lucius esbozó una venenosa sonrisa.

—Es interesante —arrastró las palabras— cómo al sentirse acorralados los _animales_ reaccionan.

Desviando la mirada de la pirámide, Lupin replicó:

—Es interesante como los _humanos_ pueden reducir su inteligencia a la de una cucaracha.

Gracias a la posición de Lucius sus ojos estaban a la misma altura, la intensidad en ellos pareció eclipsar cualquier cosa a su alrededor.

«El _Gatito_ saca sus garritas —caviló Malfoy—, esto se torna divertido».

—¡Oh! —soltó dramático—. ¿Lo he insultado profesor?

—Teniendo en cuenta que siempre ha sido un racista manipulador —contestó Moony—. No.

El rubio curvó una ceja.

—¿No?

El Merodeador regresó la vista a la escultura.

—Enfadarme —señaló— sólo sería darle importancia.

Un sagaz brillo cruzó los ojos grises.

—Me impresiona su grado de madurez.

—Lastima que no todos maduremos con el tiempo.

La sonrisa de Malfoy se convirtió en una triunfal.

—¿Será que su _madurez_ le impide ver más allá de su nariz?

—¿Eso es una invitación? —investigó Moony, volviendo a mirarlo.

—Tal vez…

Remus soltó una armoniosa carcajada.

—Quizás esté dispuesto a comprobarlo —expresó, viró sobre sus pies y caminó hacia la salida. Sus largos cabellos rozaron el rostro del rubio, éste se embriagó de la mezcla de miel y canela.

—¿No tendrá problemas con Krist? —preguntó el rubio.

Lupin paró, girando la cabeza, cuestionó:

—¿Por qué habría de tenerlos?

—Es su pareja.

El dorado en los ojos de Remus asemejó a las llamas, Malfoy quedó extasiado.

—¿Lo soy? —preguntó Lupin—. No recuerdo haberlo afirmado. —Y se alejó.

Lucius aguardó un par de minutos, le gustaba degustar a su _presa_ lentamente.

Con parsimonioso paso, por Cour du Carrousel, Moony sonreía victorioso. A punto de preguntar por el auto en el que había llegado, fue aferrado por el brazo izquierdo y empujado a una _limousine_ en movimiento. No tuvo tiempo de indagar, Malfoy arremetía con furia contra su boca y restregaba sus cuerpos contra el sillón de cuero. _Rindiéndose a su suerte_, Remus pasó los brazos por el cuello del rubio.

Con las manos temblorosas de pasión y el aliento entrecortado se despojaron de las estorbosas ropas. En un inesperado movimiento, Lupin quedó a horcajadas sobre el rubio, éste tenía la camisa abierta, Moony deslizó la punta de su lengua por el cuello, la clavícula, hasta entretenerse con los pezones.

Malfoy deslizó sus manos por las piernas del castaño hasta los glúteos, midiendo con los dedos, exhortó a Lupin a moverse sobre ellos. Buscando hundirse en la adictiva boquita, alzó el rostro de Remus.

Lupin bebió de aquellos ponzoñosos labios. En una inclinación Lucius tocó el punto de no retorno y Remus arqueó divinamente la espalda.

Al tener los rosáceos pezones frente a él, Malfoy se apresuró a sorberlos.

«¡Merlín! No te detengas», pensó Moony.

La tonada de un teléfono móvil traspasó la neblina del placer, al reconocerla Remus intentó separarse, Lucius arremetió contra él. Sin poder evitarlo Lupin soltó un ronco gemido, manoteó descuidadamente sus pantalones, que colgaban de uno de sus pies, logró coger el aparato.

—H-Hola… —jadeó. Lucius había subido a su cuello, arrimándolo más a su cuerpo—. ¡Oh!

—_¿Moony?_

—¿H-Harry?

—_¿Estás bien?_

—¡Sí! —gritó Lupin, el rubio había vuelto a tocar su próstata.

Molesto por no tener la atención del Gryffindor, Lucius le arrebató el teléfono, lo apagó y lanzó sin preocuparse por donde caía.

Por las brillantes calles de París, la _limousine_ de los Malfoy se perdió con rumbo desconocido.

Del otro lado de la línea, Potter miraba extrañado la pantalla del aparato. Fastidiado de la pompa diplomática y de las conversaciones mercantiles, había caminado por los oscurecidos pasillos, entre tantas obras de arte perdió la ubicación. Ahora se encontraba frente a la escultura del Beso y aunque era una de sus favoritas no recordaba cómo volver a la Grande Galerie.

—De noche todos los gatos son pardos —suspiró derrotado. Su padrino y Remus parecían estar demasiado _ocupados_. No se atrevía a molestar a Kaleb.

—¿Tratando que tu cerebrito absorba algo de cultura? —interrogó Draco, aproximándose despacio, con las manos en los bolsillos y el saco abierto.

—Malfoy.

—Potter —siseó el rubio, arrastrando la última sílaba—. Nunca creí verte en una reunión así.

—Si a eso vamos, los dos estamos fuera de contexto.

—¡Asombroso! Conoces más de diez palabras.

Por alguna razón al Gryffindor no le pareció humillante.

—Conozco muchas cosas.

—Supongo que Black te ha mimado —exclamó Draco condescendiente.

Harry negó con la cabeza, el rubio seguía siendo un presuntuoso cabrón. Si quería jugar, jugarían.

—Me hospedo en el Crillon.

—El _gatito_ subió de categoría —ironizó Malfoy—. La suite presidencial es sublime.

—Supongo —masculló Potter—. Me alojo en la suite Louis XV.

Malfoy abrió los ojos sorprendido, la suite Louis XV y la Bernstein eran habitaciones con dueño fijo. En una ocasión, cuando era niño, su padre intentó comprar la Louis XV, no importaba el costo, la petición fue rechazada bajo el argumento que la recámara pertenecía a una antigua familia aristócrata y no tenían intención de deshacerse de ella.

—Ser el amante de Kaleb Krist tiene sus ventajas.

—Las tiene —respondió Harry—, sobre todo en la cama.

La ira subió por el estómago del Slytherin hasta la garganta.

—Prefiero a los rubios.

—No me sorprende —devolvió Potter tranquilamente—. Buscamos a nuestra madre en nuestras parejas.

—Eso explica tu relación con la Weasley.

—No hables así de mis amigos —pidió, los ojos verdes se ensombrecieron.

—No vuelvas a mencionar a mi madre con una connotación así —arguyó Malfoy, desviando la vista.

Harry parpadeó, en algún punto habían quebrado la rara _complicidad_.

—Cuídate —se despidió, dando media vuelta.

Los ojos grises chispearon con una mezcla de rabia y frustración.

—Quieres jugar Potter —siseó, arrinconando al Gryffindor entre el pilar más cercano a la escultura y su cuerpo—, juguemos —ronroneó, acercándose a los labios de Harry.

—Lo siento Malfoy —pronunció el Gryffindor, apoyando su manos en el pecho del rubio lo alejó—, ya estoy comprometido.

Sonriendo de lado Draco refutó:

—Ni siquiera te pido la hora.

La risa de Harry se esparció por la sala.

—¿Tan desesperado estás?

—Soy práctico —susurró, intentando pegar su cuerpo al más pequeño— y no puedes negar que lo deseas.

—No lo niego, pero sólo pertenezco a uno.

—Tu lealtad Gryffindor me conmueve —ridiculizó el rubio, envolviendo las manos de Potter con las suyas y acercándolas a su pecho—. Krist debe ser un idiota feliz.

—De hecho lo soy —profirió Kaleb a dos pasos de la pareja. El rostro de Potter se sonrojó. Malfoy no se movió—. Harry y yo debemos retíranos —anunció, aproximándose, tomó la mano del héroe y lo jaló a su pecho.

Draco permaneció inmóvil, inclusive cuando las pisadas dejaron de escucharse.

—Estúpido Potter —escupió, con los nudillos blancos—, pero juro que me implorarás.

.

.

_Y te quemas con deseo, entrégamelo a mí. __Y lo siento, tu deseo, muéstramelo ahora_.

_Kuchizuke_ (beso), L'Arc~en~Ciel

.

Les Champs-Élysées estaba casi desierta, pero los semáforos retrasaban e_l avance d_e la **li**mousine, custodiada por cuatro Navigator.

—Si quieres te llevo al hotel —indicó Kaleb, dando un pequeño golpe en el brazo de Potter.

Harry desvió la mirada de la ventana.

—Necesito ir.

—De acuerdo —consintió Krist.

El automóvil aumentó la velocidad. Los cristales pronto reflejaron a la torre Eiffel_._

Harry se imaginó en su punta, bajo un cielo estrellado e iluminado por la luna llena, mientras se entregaba una y otra vez a esos labios tan anhelados.

—Kaleb.

El aludido escribía un mensaje de texto en su móvil.

—Dime —dijo, sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

—Gracias.

Krist buscó la mano del joven, dando un apretón, pronunció:

—Sólo sé feliz.

Los ojos verdes se humedecieron.

—Lo ser… —Su voz fue interrumpida por el motor de una Harley-Davidson negra.

—Tu caballero andante al rescate.

—Tendrá que aguantarse.

—Por supuesto.

La limousine siguió derecho hasta el Arc de Triomphe, en todo momento escoltado por la motocicleta.

La brisa de la madrugada era extrañamente cálida. Harry cerró los ojos, permitiéndose escuchar lo que los muros del arco narraban. Parado en el centro de la imponente estructura dejó a la energía fluir. Una ráfaga de aire lo rodeó, elevándolo un poco. De la yema de sus dedos una luz etérea brotó, la espiral de aire se transformó en doradas hojas, provocándole un hormigueo en la palma de las manos. Su respiración empezó a disminuir, pronto caería desmayado.

Draco, cruzado de brazos y apoyado sobre la motocicleta, lo vigilaba desde el otro lado de la calle. Se incorporó al comprender lo que sucedía. A punto de lanzarle la _Levitación_ una mano desvió su varita.

—Confía en él —musitó Kaleb.

El rubio arqueó una ceja, liberándose del agarre, prorrumpió:

—Supongo que es otra talentosa demostración del _héroe_.

Krist giró el rostro hacia Potter.

—Digamos que necesita hacerlo. —Malfoy frunció el entrecejo, él continuó—: La guerra trastocó demasiadas cosas, entre ellas las "ataduras" que Harry necesitaba para controlar su magia. —El rubio rodó los ojos, ahí iban de nuevo con la cantaleta del invencible y perfecto Potter—. No me mal interpretes, Harry dista mucho de ser perfecto, pero a diferencia de un mago "común" él debe canalizar su energía constantemente para no terminar explotando.

—Potter.

Kaleb sonrió.

—Pero no es el único…

El brillo que manaba de Harry se intensificó, cegándolo todo. Al instante siguiente Draco se encontró a mitad de la calle completamente solo. Soltó una maldición, subió a la Harley y arrancó a máxima velocidad.

.

El reloj marcó las dos con tres cuando la puerta de la suite Louis XV se abrió, cargando a un dormido Gryffindor de ojos verdes, el dueño de Lockheed Martin se dirigió a la cama. Cuidando de no despertar al moreno lo acostó, le quitó los zapatos y lo arropó.

—Gracias —murmuró Harry, perdiéndose en los brazos de Morfeo.

—Descansa —susurró Kaleb, alejándose. Antes de cerrar la puerta de la suite se topó de frente con una divina criatura de largos cabellos lavanda y ojos amatistas.

—Buenas noches, señor Krist.

—Buenas noches.

—¿Qué tal la velada?

—Aburrida sin ti —ronroneó Kaleb, acunando el fino y varonil rostro con sus manos.

—También te extrañé —respondió el joven de cabellos lavanda, acariciando la mejilla de Krist con la mano izquierda, la luz del pasillo relumbró la alianza en su dedo anular. Kaleb acercó sus rostros, la brisa cerró la puerta.

.

El repiqueteó del teléfono retumbó por la habitación, arrebujándose bajo las mantas, Potter lo ignoró; el sonido persistió, de mala gana tomó el auricular.

—¿Sí?

—_Lamento molestarlo, señor Potter._ —Se excusó la recepcionista—. _Pero el señor Malfoy está aquí y desea verlo._

Aguantándose las ganas de mandar a la santa madre de la recepcionista muy lejos, junto a la del estúpido rubio, el Gryffindor gruñó:

—Dígale que estaré encantado de verlo el treinta y uno de febrero. —Y colgó.

En vano intentó dormir, gracias a los Dursley era de las personas que una vez despierto ni con pociones retomaría el sueño.

—Maldito Malfoy —masculló, levantándose de la cama se quitó la ropa, sólo se quedó con la camisa. Tomó el Chardonnay 1888, que el hotel disponía para sus distinguíos huéspedes, llenó una copa y caminó al balcón.

_Sentándose en uno de las elegantes sillas se dispuso a disfrutar del panorama; cató el _vino, poco le faltó para escupirlo, definitivamente el Chardonnay 1888 no sería de sus favoritos, dejando la copa en la mesa a su izquierda, siguió con su pose ausente y despreocupada.

El cosquilleo en la piel hacía rato le había indicado la intrusión de un mago en la habitación; no era necesario volverse para saber que Malfoy lo observaba desde las sombras. Una sonrisa bailó por sus labios.

—¿Cuánto pagaste para que te dejaran entrar? —preguntó, permitiendo que los ojos grises detallaran su figura se levantó despacio. Sin girarse, colocó las manos, a una distancia de su cuerpo, en la baranda de roca blanca.

—Potter —pronunció Draco, acercándose—, eso se escuchó tan Slytherin —susurró al oído del pelinegro, posando sus manos en las estrechas caderas, masajeó suavemente.

Harry mordió su labio inferior, el rubio estaba completamente pegado a su cuerpo, podía sentir la dureza de Malfoy clavada en su espalda, pero continuó observando al París _durmiente_.

Serpenteando la diestra hacia la entrepierna y la izquierda hacia arriba, el rubio se aventuró por el vientre plano.

—¿Desde cuándo no usas ropa interior? —susurró, chupando el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de Harry.

Por respuesta Potter expuso su cuello.

Draco delineó la piel con la punta de la lengua circularmente, bajando de a poco, degustó y marcó con los dientes. Sus dedos índice y pulgar apretaron un pezón, en tanto la otra mano envolvía la virilidad del pelinegro.

Con los ojos cerrados, Harry inició un lento vaivén. Un gruñido de protesta escapó de sus labios cuando Malfoy abandonó su pecho.

El rubio sostuvo la barbilla de Potter, girando bruscamente el aniñado rostro, devoró la boca y aceleró la masturbación.

Harry no supo cómo sucedió, cuando su raciocinio se hizo presente su vientre estaba recargado en el barandal de roca y la punta de sus pies apenas tocaban el piso.

En tanto, Draco arremetía contra el moreno, masajeaba con la diestra la goteante virilidad y con la zurda se encargaba de acariciar los pezones.

La mezcla de placer y dolor hizo consciente a Potter de que el imbécil no lo había preparado.

«Maldito Malfoy», pensó, sintiendo al rubio alejarse y arremeter con potencia.

—¡Ah!

—Silencio cariño —murmuró Malfoy, cubriendo la roja boquita con su mano y haciendo que Harry chupara su dedo medio—, no querrás despertar a toda la ciudad.

Potter quiso gritarle un par de verdades, pero el empuje exacto lo hizo elevarse al cielo. Draco explotó segundos después.

La brisa de la madrugada brindó un escalofrío al golpear su piel, exhausto Harry intentó incorporarse, pero Malfoy lo apretó contra la baranda.

—Sal.

—No —contestó Draco, empezando a moverse de nuevo, besó la nuca del moreno—. Siete años Harry, siete malditos años —espetó, colocando sus manos en el pecho y abdomen del pelinegro, levantó a Potter. Con una habilidad, que asombró a Harry, se sentó en uno de los sillones sin salir del Gryffindor—. Muévete.

Potter giró el rostro, tomando la barbilla del rubio lo besó con pasión. El sillón rechinó.

.

Dos cuerpos, transformándose en uno, en medio de la oscuridad, alimentaron el placer con gemidos y nombres incompletos. El rítmico roce de las pieles sobre sábanas, la explosión de estrellas en el bálsamo del esperma vertido… La bruma del sueño, embriagando a la consciencia, dejó correr la pasión por el torrente sanguíneo…

Los primeros albores rayaron el cielo; antes de que la manecilla marcara las cinco su reloj interno lo instó a levantarse. Parpadeó difuso, su raciocinio intentó hilar las imágenes sin éxito, cerró los ojos, la cama se sentía tan bien que quedarse en ella era tentador. La luz del entendimiento lo golpeó con fuerza, controlando el vértigo se incorporó de un salto. Buscando entre el desastre de la habitación se forzó a no pensar.

—Vuelve a la cama —mandó el hombre, con el rostro hundido bajo la almohada.

—Me voy —masculló, ahogando un gemido de dolor al inclinarse por su oscura camisa.

—Vuelve a la cama.

—Es tarde.

—¡Maldita sea! —vociferó, lanzando la almohada al sentarse—. ¡Vuelve a la puta cama, Snivellus!

Severus, imperturbable, continuó localizando sus ropas.

Black soltó un gruñido.

«De todos tenía que tocarme el más terco», pensó, poniéndose de pie, cogió al Slytherin por la muñeca y lo estampó contra la pared.

—Dije vuelve a la cama —ronroneó en el cuello de Severus.

—Y yo que es tarde.

—Imbécil.

—Idiota.

—¿Te gusta provocarme? —murmuró Sirius, llevando su boca a la comisura de los labios de su amante, atacó sin piedad.

Severus intentó alejarlo, un "error de cálculo" lo hizo aferrarse al cuello del Gryffindor. Su pierna derecha fue elevada para ser penetrado con furia.

La mañana los encontró enredados en la cama.

—Debo irme.

—Lo sé —concordó Sirius—, pero no voy a soltarte.

Severus frunció el entrecejo.

—No soy de tu propiedad.

Apretando el abrazo, Black rió.

—¿Para qué quiero a un _amante_ sin decisión propia? —Paseó la punta de su nariz por el largo cuello del Slytherin.

—Suéltame.

—No.

—Esto no significa nada, Black —farfulló Snape, pero se amoldó al cuerpo de Sirius.

El aludido besó estrepitosamente la nuca del profesor.

—Significa lo que quieras que signifique.

—¡Merlín! —clamó Severus al sentir los labios del Gryffindor bajar por su espalda. No tenía idea en lo que se estaba metiendo, aunque tampoco tenía intención de analizarlo.

Los jadeos pronto tiñeron el aire.

Black marcó la piel de la cadera.

Al alzar los ojos azul-grisáceos, Snape estuvo seguro que un destello felino los atravesó, sin embargo, la siguiente embestida lo distrajo.

La gatuna sonrisa en Sirius proclamó al ganador.

.

La luz de la mañana perfiló la efigie de un rubio, apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, vestido solamente con unos _jeans_ negros, sostenía una humeante taza de café y se deleitaba con el hermoso hombre que dormía en la cama.

Provocando una ininteligible protesta, la brisa se deslizó por la espalda desnuda del durmiente.

El espectador sonrió sincero, bebiendo un poco, dirigió sus ojos grises al ventanal. Su nuevo amante lo llenaba de una forma incapaz de ser descrita. Inconscientemente, giró la alianza en su dedo anular.

—Tan diferente a ella —susurró. La sentencia de divorcio sería dictada la siguiente semana, pensar en ello le provocaba cierto malestar. No obstante, más de veinte años de matrimonio no se borraban de un día para otro, sobre todo si el amor aún era palpable—. ¿Por qué me haces esto Narcisa? —Cerró los ojos para evocar el bello rostro de su, todavía, esposa.

Lucius sabía que nunca dejarían de amarse, de hecho dudaba en volver a amar así. Lamentablemente, a veces, el amor no era suficiente y él había exigido demasiado.

Narcisa soportó sin chistar cada uno de sus errores, crítica y grosería por parte de la sociedad mágica. Fue el pilar de Draco en los momentos en que Voldemort se instaló en la mansión, mientras él estaba en Azkaban. Jamás dejó de exigir a los abogados una coartada para sacarlo de la cárcel. Llevó los primeros años de exilio como una reina de hielo, en tanto él se forjaba un nombre entre los muggles. Con todo, Narcisa nunca dejó de ser una Black, su orgullo por ser una sangre pura sólo era superado por su hermana Bellatrix. Con el pasar del tiempo, su chispa ferviente hacia su familia la fue marchitando. Draco y Lucius pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en sus negocios, mientras ella se quedaba en casa, enclaustrada, por su intolerancia a los muggles.

El peso de las pequeñas heridas y los rencores sepultados en algún rincón de la memoria, la llevaron a una encrucijada: Su familia o ella.

A diferencia de su marido e hijo, Narcisa no estuvo vinculada a Voldemort. Con las amistades adecuadas podría volver al Mundo Mágico y rehacer su vida. La idea surgió en el quinto año de exilio, pero fue concretada hasta el séptimo.

Lucius cometió el desliz de acostarse con una actriz de renombre. Habitualmente, Narcisa pasaba de largo sus infidelidades, su educación y más de veinte años de matrimonio así lo dictaban, sin embargo, está vez no estaba dispuesta a jugar. Draco ya era un adulto y el negocio de Lucius iba viento en popa, así que un día simplemente dijo 'te dejo' y regresó al Mundo Mágico.

El gruñido de Remus por la fría brisa, sacó a Lucius de sus pensamientos. Aunque le costaba admitirlo entendía a su esposa y muy en el fondo sabía que era lo mejor. Volviendo a posar la mirada en su amante, calculó las posibilidades y ventajas de tomarlo como algo más. Las desventajas eran muchas: Era un mestizo, licántropo y tenía un carácter del demonio. A favor, era hermoso en todos los sentidos —que no significaba decirlo en voz alta—, inteligente, _independiente_ y lo llenaba de una manera que lo asustaba. Después de estar con Remus no habría nadie más.

Los rayos del sol reflejaron pequeñas chispas doradas en los largos cabellos de Lupin. La sábana cubría lo necesario, permitiendo detallar la columna vertebral y el tatuaje al final; Remus se movió, la tela cayó.

Los ojos grises brillaron, dejando la taza en el piso se acercó despacio. Suavemente pasó la punta de los dedos por la espina dorsal de Moony. Aspirando el aroma a canela de los cabellos, bajó el rostro a la tersa piel y delineó con la punta de la lengua.

Lupin despertó al percibir los labios del rubio subir y bajar por su espalda, se dejó hacer. Malfoy chupó su nuca, deslizando la boca hasta su oído derecho, susurró. Remus abrió con asombro los ojos.

—¿¡Qué!? —profirió, intentando levantarse, pero el Slytherin ya lo embestía contra el colchón.

—No voy a repetirlo.

El jadeo de Lupin no sólo fue por la fruición.

.

La brisa otoñal jugó con las cortinas, enroscándolas y volviéndolas a su posición original, permitió al medio día filtrarse por la ventana.

El aroma a semen y sudor inundaba la habitación.

Harry estaba sentado en la cama, con la espalda recargada en la cabecera; entre sus piernas, Draco descansaba la cabeza en su vientre.

—¿Tu padre sabe? —inquirió, pasando sus dedos por la rubias hebras.

—¿Qué fuiste tan idiota para _enlazarnos_ la primera vez que estuvimos juntos? —siseó el Slytherin y besó el ombligo del pelinegro—. Lo imagina —confesó, hundiendo la lengua en el pequeño orificio. Potter ahogó un gemido al curvar la espalda. Draco sostuvo las elevadas caderas para poder ascender sobre su amante—. Siete años Harry —susurró al llegar al cuello y chuparlo— en los que nadie me interesó. Era de esperar que padre sospechara.

—Draco —jadeó el Gryffindor, tomando el rostro de su esposo, bebió de sus labios—. Draco… Draco… —repitió al sentirse _invadido_ de nuevo.

Malfoy lo aplastó contra la cabecera, la madera golpeó rítmicamente contra la pared. El éxtasis los embriagó de nuevo.

Escondiendo su rostro en el hueco del cuello y el hombro de Harry, Draco se dejó _caer_.

—No estábamos listos —masculló Potter, aprisionando las caderas del rubio con sus piernas. Draco refunfuñó algo contra su piel, él besó el hombro del Slytherin—, no fue sencillo.

—¿Y crees que para mí lo fue? —Malfoy elevó el rostro.

—No me mal interpretes —pidió Harry, paseando sus manos por la perlada espalda de su pareja. El rubio abrió la boca para decir algo, él puso su dedo índice en los labios de Malfoy y argumentó—: Jamás me detuve a asimilar mi situación. Ni siquiera después de la muerte de Dumb… —Un nudo en la garganta se le formó, obligándose a tragarlo, continuó—: No tuve tiempo de reflexionar ni de curar heridas, Voldemort no me dio tregua. Debía luchar y vencerlo. Fue lo que hice, pero al final lo único que quería era irme, dejar todo atrás…

—Dejarme —riñó Draco, pretendiendo alejarse.

El pelinegro lo asió con más fuerza.

—Sé sincero —solicitó, mirándolo a los ojos—. ¿Fue fácil darte cuenta y aceptar que estabas enlazado a mí?

—No —reconoció Malfoy—, pero desde hace dos años esperaba tu regreso.

Potter sonrió suavemente, acunando el bello rostro entre sus manos, expresó en voz baja:

—Demasiadas heridas, confusión y… —La voz se le quebró—. Aún ahora hay muchas cosas que duelen y dudo que algún día dejen de hacerlo.

Ahorrándose el discurso de estamos casados, debíamos afrontarlo juntos, el rubio acercó sus labios a los de su pareja y señaló:

—Un paso a la vez. —Acarició con sus labios las sonrosadas mejillas—. Será un paso a la vez —dijo, besando la desvanecida cicatriz.

Un rayo cruzó los ojos esmeraldas, ensanchando la sonrisa, Potter apuntó:

—Así que fuiste fiel.

—Lo creas o no, los Malfoy somos leales —murmuró el Slytherin, desconcertado—. ¿Tú no? —Recién las palabras abandonaron su boca cuando ya se arrepentía. «Estúpido Potter».

Harry soltó una cantarina carcajada.

—Lo creas o no —dijo, dando pequeños besos en los labios del rubio—, soy cien por ciento Gryffindor. —Tomándolo de la nunca lo acercó para devorarle la boca. Acabado el roce, Malfoy parpadeó confuso—. Ahora, querido —siseó, empujándolo para quedar sobre el rubio—, es hora que sepas quién es tu _dueño_.

.

.

Dices _que en el amor no hay reglas. Debo estar loco para estar contigo._

_So cruel_, U2.

.

La luz del medio día atravesó los ventanales del bar Paul Hamlyn Hall, en el Covent Garden. En el extremo derecho, frente a la barra, sentado en un banco alto, con el codo en la redonda mesa y el mentón sobre la palma de su mano, la figura de un pelirrojo era presa de la mayoría de las miradas.

Ignorante del escrutinio, Ron bajó la vista, la segunda cerveza del día estaba intacta sobre El Profeta, varios documentos estaban desperdigados, pero entre todo el desorden un papel nacarado sobresalía, con dorados caracteres podía leerse "Está cordialmente invitado…" Lentamente pasó la yema de sus dedos por el nombre de Harry James Potter Evans. Sonrió, su hermano era feliz y sólo eso importaba.

Una guerra y siete años eran demasiado para seguir comportándose como un impúber caprichoso. Además, no por nada era un brillante estratega y campeón del ajedrez.

—Así que por fin lo hizo oficial —dijo un atractivo castaño-claro, sentándose frente a él.

Weasley elevó la vista.

—Si lo analizamos un poco —musitó, tomando la pinta de cerveza, bebió—, siempre se trató de Malfoy.

—Considerando que es Malfoy —replicó el otro—, me asombra tu tranquilidad.

El líquido casi atraganta a Ron; aclarándose la garganta encaró a su acompañante.

—Tuve siete años para asumirlo, así que no presiones, Neville.

Longbottom sonrió ampliamente.

—Me alegro por Harry —suspiró, encendiendo un cigarrillo—. ¿Vas a contarme los pormenores? —Dio una calada y expulsó el humo.

El pelirrojo arrugó la nariz.

—De todos los vicios muggles, ¿tenías que elegir ese?

Neville se encogió de hombros.

—Lo dice quien toma cerveza en el almuerzo, comida y cena —contraatacó— y si pudiera en el desayuno.

—Soy inglés —se defendió Ron.

—Y yo un profesor de herbología que lidia con adolescentes hormonales, furiosos con el "injusto mundo".

Ambos mantuvieron la mirada.

—De acuerdo —concedió el pelirrojo, saboreando la cerveza.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué? —evadió Ron, leyendo la primera plana de El Profeta. El título "Narcisa Black a la vanguardia" resaltaba—. Es sorprendente que haya aceptado la jefatura de Neurocirugía en San Mungo.

—Es una dama inteligente y bella —pronunció Neville, inclinándose un poco para observar la foto de la ex de Lucius junto al ministro Shacklebolt.

—Si cierta serpiente te escucha es capaz de saltarse el cortejo y robarte.

Longbottom puso los ojos en blanco.

—Nott no va a secuestrarme —profirió, sentándose correctamente—. Ni siquiera es capaz de hablarme.

—Siempre fue reservado —declaró Weasley, cambiando la página del periódico—, nunca le interesó andar con Malfoy u otros _grupos _—arrastró la última palabra—, aunque siempre estuvo al tanto de tu trasero.

—Sí, es cierto… —Las mejillas del profesor de herbología se encendieron—. Idiota.

Ron soltó una carcajada.

—Es un buen hombre, algo serio y distante, pero honesto.

La incredulidad en el rostro de Neville cambió al comprender.

—¡Lo investigaste!

El pelirrojo alzó la mirada.

—Soy un auror de élite —indicó serio, buscando entre los papeles, tomó un fajo de hojas y lo acercó al castaño—. Mi trabajo es _servir_ y _proteger_.

Neville miró los papeles, suspicaz los tomó.

—¿Hiciste lo mismo con Zabini?

Weasley bufó.

—Si quiere meterse entre mis piernas, pues…

El profesor de herbología negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y bien? —volvió a preguntar sin despegar los ojos de la información.

—Fuera que confesó que mi hermana le era atractiva y era adepto a las _tradiciones_ —informó Ron, mirando el paisaje—. No hay evidencia que tenga la Marca o que participó como Mortífago.

—No pregunté eso —aclaró Neville, dejando la carpeta en la mesa, miró a su amigo.

El auror exhaló, giró el rostro para encontrarse con el del otro.

—Durante el sexto curso —comenzó—, Harry se obsesionó con Malfoy.

—Lo sé, pero eso no explica que hubiera _caído a sus pies_.

—¿¡Lo sabías!?

Longbottom arqueó una ceja.

—Éramos compañeros de cuarto y ni tú ni él eran muy discretos.

Ron dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Éramos _niños…_ —susurró para sí—. Harry estaba convencido que el Hurón planeaba algo, pero...

—Pero con tu enredo amoroso minimizaste la situación.

—Era un adolescente confundido.

—No te estoy acusando.

—Lo sé —afirmó el pelirrojo, hizo una pausa para beber—. Para ninguno de nosotros es un secreto que lo que más deseaba Harry era ser aceptado y amado. —Neville asintió con la cabeza—. Malfoy fue el primer niño mago con el que interactuó, si el arrogante se hubiera comportado de otra manera, otra historia sería.

Longbottom posó su mano en la barbilla, pensativo, intentó hilar las ideas.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—Analízalo, Nev. Un niño de once años no entiende de intolerancia, tradiciones, discriminaciones o patrones de comportamiento, por lo menos no en un sentido literal. —Hizo una pausa antes de agregar—: Harry no podía explicarse muchas cosas, pero en su limitada perspectiva creyó que todo aquello que le recordara a los Dursley era dañino para él.

—Predisponiéndolo a no darse la oportunidad de conocer a Malfoy.

—Exacto. Cuando Harry descubrió que el objeto de su obsesión no era más que un niño asustado, presionado por los estándares sociales (que además eran ancestrales), y el terror por lo que el Cara de Serpiente pudiera hacerle a sus padres.

—Sus prejuicios empezaron a tambalearse.

Weasley hizo una mueca, pensar que habían sido prejuiciosos le dejaba un extraño "sabor de boca", a su favor Malfoy tampoco lo hizo fácil.

—El punto cumbre fue cuando atestiguó la muerte de Dumbledore.

—¿¡Estuvo ahí!?

Ignorando a Neville, Ron continuó:

—Harry supo que Malfoy no sería capaz de matar y que todo lo hacía por sus padres, las cosas se precipitaron cuando Snape lanzó el _Avada_ contra Dumbledore.

—No hay pruebas que Snape haya sido el ejecutor.

—Lo fue —afirmó el pelirrojo—. El caso es que después de tanta presión y angustia algo en el cerebrito del Hurón hizo clic, de golpe comprendió que si Snape mataba a Dumbledore no habría retorno. Perdiendo el control de su magia.

—Suena lógico. Con su padre en Azkaban y su madre como rehén de un loco, la única persona que le quedaba era Snape.

—Sólo que su deseo por proteger a su familia fue tan grande que…

—Eliminó las Marcas de su padrino y su padre —concluyó Neville—, y envió a su madre a un lugar seguro, lejos del Señor Tenebroso.

—Si a eso le agregas la magia de Harry…

—Tienes como resultado una onda de energía que noqueó al Mundo Mágico.

—Y fusionó sus almas.

—¿¡Fusionó sus almas!? Pero eso es…

—¿Imposible?

—Para un enlace mágico debe haber cariño, compromiso y respeto, para una fusión de almas, además de las otras tres, debe haber _amor_, confianza y complemento.

—Lo sé, pero te olvidas que estamos hablando de Harry. —El profesor torció sus labios con aceptación, el pelirrojo continuó—: Al comprender que perdería a su mentor y posiblemente al único adulto que lo _entendía_, liberó toda su magia. No sabía que no importaba si detenía la _Imperdonable_, Dumbledore moriría de todas formas. No obstante, al ser todo un caos de energía pura su magia reconoció como "igual" a la de Malfoy.

—Porque el también quería salvar a su seres queridos.

El auror afirmó con la cabeza, bebiendo otro trago, el castaño encendió su segundo cigarro.

—En su dolor y miedo se aferró a Malfoy y viceversa.

—¿Y el amor?

—La magia que desprendieron era pura, se vieron tal y cómo eran, sin caretas ni mentiras. El conocimiento de sí mismos en un par de minutos… Difícil no amar al otro que en muchos aspectos es tan diferente a ti.

—Pero en otros te complementa… —concluyó Neville, visualizando el rostro de Nott.

—Exacto, sólo que Harry no sabía lo qué había hecho.

—¿Harry?

—No creerás que el Hurón tiene la suficiente magia para propiciar la fusión de almas.

—Desapareció la Marca de su padre y la de Snape.

—Acepto que Malfoy tiene un gran potencial mágico y que no cualquiera elimina un conjuro así, pero una fusión de almas ni siquiera Dumbledore podía hacerlo.

—Bien.

Inhalando hondo, Ron masajeó su sien derecha y bajó la voz:

—Después de la onda de energía todos en Hogwarts quedamos inconscientes. Desperté en la madrugada, en mi cama.

—Como todos…

—No, Harry no estaba en la habitación. Cuando por fin lo hallamos, en la Casa de los Gritos, estaba en estado de choque, su magia descontrolada. Hermione tuvo que lanzarle el _Silencius_ para evitar que hiciera magia al hablar. Estaba tan afectado por la muerte del director, de haber "echado un vistazo" a nuestras almas y de haberse _entregado_ a Malfoy, que estuvo a punto de destruir el castillo.

—¡Oh!

—Sí, hubo un momento en el que se convenció que el Hurón lo había forzado.

—Empeorando las cosas.

—¡Oh sí! Tuvimos que sedarlo y llevarlo a Grimmauld Place. El único que podía acercarse a él era Remus.

—¿El profesor Lupin?

—Al estar tan perturbado buscaba la esencia de sus padres, a falta de ellos, el más cercano era Remus.

—Entiendo.

—Fue una pesadilla. Tardó más de mes y medio en "estabilizarse". Para empeorar las cosas el Cara de Serpiente ya lo estaba cazando.

Neville asintió con la cabeza; el silencio los envolvió.

La guerra estalló tres días después de la muerte de Dumbledore, con Snape en _coma_, la Orden no tenía cómo saber los movimientos del Lord. El Trío Dorado había _desaparecido_, intentando encontrar y destruir los horcrusex.

El punto cumbre llegó el treinta y uno de octubre de 1997. Voldemort se enteró que Potter buscaba la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw en Hogwarts y atacó el colegio. Lo que no contaba era que Harry tuviera mejor control sobre su magia. El duelo en el Gran Comedor fue sangriento y cruel, siendo el vencedor el Niño-que-Vivió, pero a un precio demasiado alto.

Las muertes de Percy Weasley, Tonks, Ojo Loco, Hannah Abbott —la prometida de Neville—, Scrimgeour y la mitad del profesorado, eran tan sólo la punta del iceberg de dolor y confusión de los primeros años de posguerra.

«A pesar que me haces tanta falta —pensó Longbottom, acariciando el brazalete de Hannah en su muñeca izquierda—, lo que más duele son mis heridas».

Salvo los miembros de la Orden, nadie más sabía que tanto Luna como él habían sido capturados y torturados por los mortífagos. Y por mucho que quisiera decir que vivió un infierno, su experiencia no se comparaba con la del Trío Dorado. Dejando escapar un melancólico suspiro, dirigió la vista al ausente pelirrojo.

De todos, el que más había perdido era Ron. Con un hermano muerto, Fred lisiado de la pierna izquierda, Bill desfigurado por el ataque de Greyback y apunto de la quiebra, a la familia Weasley le tomó cerca de cinco años estabilizarse.

Aún ahora, Ron no lograba la tranquilidad; era un magnifico auror, jefe de la División de Inteligencia, pero su vida personal era un desastre. Ser el único del Trío Dorado que había quedado en Inglaterra le cobraba factura.

«Y eso que antes añoraba la fama», reflexionó Neville.

—Me impresiona tu grado de reflexión sobre Harry y Malfoy.

Weasley sonrió de lado, tomando un prolongado trago, bisbiseó con voz quebrada:

—Hermione.

Longbottom se mordió la lengua, Granger era un tema espinoso para su amigo. La castaña nunca se recuperó de la tortura de Bellatrix. Neville conocía bien los efectos del _Cruciatus_ e incluso le parecía admirable que Hermione hubiera continuado hasta la Batalla Final.

La joven logró mantener la cordura, sin embargo, permanecer en Inglaterra no ayudaba en su recuperación. Sus padres decidieron llevarla a Australia, para buscar la paz que su tierra natal no le daba.

Weasley no podía abandonar a su familia —no por lo menos durante los primeros años—, intentaron mantener una relación a distancia, pero, inevitablemente se alejaron.

—A más de uno va a darle un ataque —dijo Neville, tomando la invitación.

Ron le agradeció en silencio.

—Sobre todo a mi hermana.

—¿Sigue pensando que Harry volverá a sus brazos?

—No. —Pidió con la mano otra cerveza—. Aunque sí así fuera no puedes culparla, lo amó desde que era una niña.

Longbottom alzó la mirada.

—Eso no fue amor —declaró. Weasley arqueó ambas cejas—. Admiración, respeto, ilusión, pero no amor. Amar conlleva aceptar a la otra persona tal y cómo es. Para ello necesitas conocerla.

—Supongo que eso explica que Sirius y Snape estén juntos.

El papel en las manos de Longbottom cayó.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Nev —pronunció el pelirrojo despreocupadamente—, la magia de Harry sacó a Sirius del Velo, la misma noche que Dumbledore murió. Aunque lo supo siete meses después.

—¡Eso ya lo sabía!, p-pero Sirius y… —Sus rasgos se desfiguraron en una mueca de consternación—. ¡Merlín! La imagen es demasiado.

—Yo nuca dije que te lo imaginaras —gruñó Ron, ensanchando su sonrisa al recibir la nueva pinta de cerveza.

Neville parpadeó varias veces, ¿habían drogado a su amigo?

—Hablamos de Snape.

—Sí —contestó Ron, saboreando la bebida.

—Snape-el-Maldito-Grasiento que nos torturó por seis años.

Weasley pestañeó despistado.

—El mismo.

La mueca de terror en Neville era muy cómica.

—¡Dijiste que no volverías a ser el conejillo de indias de los gemelos! —profirió, levantándose, apuntó acusadoramente al pelirrojo.

—Y no lo he sido. Aunque hace dos semanas hubiera rogado por serlo.

Longbottom se sonrojó, todos los presentes lo miraban. Carraspeando, volvió a sentarse.

—¿Hace dos semanas? ¿Cuándo te enviaron de "vacaciones" porqué parecías un Inferi?

—Harry tuvo el _tacto_ de soltarme que su padrino y nuestro profesor estaban juntos. Bueno, si tomamos en cuenta que la mayor parte del tiempo tienen sexo y el resto se la pasan discutiendo, hay altas probabilidades que su relación no sea una.

—No era necesario explicármelo.

—Palabras de Harry.

—Y tenías que torturarme.

—Comparto mi experiencia —aclaró Weasley, haciendo un movimiento circular con la mano restándole importancia—. Y eso que todavía no te digo la mejor parte.

—¿Hay más?

—Papá Malfoy —ironizó. Longbottom contuvo el aliento— _sembró su semillita_ en cierto ex profesor de DCAO.

Longbottom se carcajeó hasta las lágrimas.

—¡Necesito un cigarrillo! ¡Me asombra tu tranquilidad!

—Te recuerdo que "parecía" un Inferi cuando me enteré y en estos momentos traigo demasiado alcohol en las venas.

Neville volvió a reír.

—Merlín —suspiró, degustando su tercer tabaco, cayó en cuenta en que la mayoría de sus amigos se inclinaba más por los de su propio género—. ¿Cuándo descubriste que eras homosexual?

—No soy homosexual —protestó el pelirrojo, cruzándose de brazos.

—No vamos a volver a discutir tu negación, simplemente responde cuándo fue tu primera vez con un chico.

Ron frunció el entrecejo.

—Hace un año, quedé con Wood de ver las semifinales de Quidditch en su casa; los Chudley Cannons perdieron —hipó. Neville rodó los ojos, no obstante, sabía que por esas fechas Granger había decidido iniciar una relación con un compañero de trabajo—. Había alcohol, un ambiente relajado… Una cosa llevó a otra y…

—¡Te acostaste con Oliver! —La voz hizo eco en todo el salón, aunque había hablado bajo, su exclamación llegó en uno de esos momentos en que por alguna razón todos guardan silencio.

—Nev, no te escucharon en Argentina.

—¿Sabes dónde queda Argentina? —El rubor subió por la pecosa piel—. Ya decía yo.

—_¡Hey! _Que no soy idiota.

—Me niego a volver a tocar ese tema.

—No me trates como si fuera un niño.

—No te comportes como si fueras uno.

Volvieron a sostenerse la mirada.

—De acuerdo —confirió Ron—, pero confiesa cuándo fue tu primera vez con un chico. —El rostro de Neville se volvió de mil colores—. ¡Aún eres virgen!

—¡Ronald! No te escucharon en La Patagonia. —El pelirrojo abrió la boca, él se adelantó—: Y sí, sí sé donde está.

—Frank.

—Bilius. —Los labios de Ron se hicieron una fina línea—. ¿Realmente vamos a seguir discutiendo esto?

—Los segundos nombres no son algo de lo que me agrade hablar.

—De acuerdo, haremos como si esto jamás ocurrió.

—Me parece perfecto. —Cerraron el "trato" con un fuerte apretón de manos—. ¿Vamos a seguir _ignorando_ que esos idiotas no han dejado de _vernos_? —murmuró, señalando con la cabeza al par de atractivos hombres, sentados en el extremo opuesto, cercano a la barra y que parecían devorarlos con la mirada.

—Tú eres el auror de élite y si no mal recuerdo fue tu idea que ellos creyeran que somos la _presa_.

—Es más divertido si ellos creen que somos la presa, aunque nosotros sepamos que en realidad ellos lo son y quizás uno de ellos sospeche que lo son.

Neville parpadeó confuso.

—¿Entendiste lo que acabas de decir?

—No soy idiota.

—No vamos a volver a discutirlo.

.

La despampanante mesera sonrió coqueta, inclinándose un poco más de lo necesario, dejó las bebidas en la mesa.

El joven de color sonrió divertido, guiñando un ojo, soltó seductor:

—Gracias, preciosa.

La camarera disimuladamente le pasó un papelito, él lo tomó y guardó en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros.

—Eres patético —pronunció su acompañante, un moreno de ojos azules.

—No soy el que toma un _Shirley Temple._

—Tengo guardia esta noche.

—El doctor Nott no ha tenido suficiente —satirizó, dando un trago a la cerveza.

—Por lo menos tengo un trabajo, Zabini.

Blaise hizo un gesto desdeñoso.

—Mi madre insiste en que disfrute de la vida. ¿Quién soy para contradecirla?

—Un adulto de veinticuatro años.

—Nimiedades.

—¿Y el día que ella no esté?

Zabinni, resopló fastidiado.

—Tomaré las riendas de la empresa, centraré cabeza y tendré muchos hijos, ¿contento?

Nott lo escudriñó, causándole cierta incomodad.

—Es tu vida.

—Lo es…

—_¡Dijiste que no volverías a ser el conejillo de indias de los gemelos! _

El grito de Neville los hizo mirar hacia la esquina opuesta. Theo clavó su añil mirada en el _delicado_ castaño. Zabini suspiró resignado; Nott siempre había sido callado, pero cuando Longbottom estaba cerca no había nada que lo sacará de su fervorosa contemplación.

—¿Por qué no vas y lo invitas de una vez? —murmuró más para sí mismo.

—Aún no es el momento —respondió Theo, sobresaltándolo.

Recuperándose de la impresión, Blaise preguntó:

—¿Y cuándo será? —Theo regresó la vista a su bebida, él añadió—: Llevas así desde cuarto año, casi asesinas a Abbott cuando empezaron a salir, agradece que el Lord se te adelantó. —Nott lo fulminó con la mirada—. Retiro lo dicho, pero debes admitir que tienes qué hacer algo…

—No lo entiendes.

—¿Entender qué? Eres uno de los mejores residentes de cardiología, atractivo y… aunque me cueste decirlo, un buen hombre.

—Tú también lo eres.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos. Ser Slytherin después de la segunda derrota del Señor Tenebroso, tuvo repercusiones adversas a lo que el Bando de la Luz promulgaba. La mayoría los marginaba y señalaba como los precursores de la intolerancia. Aunque la mayoría de ellos ni siquiera se inclinaron por Voldemort o desdeñaron a los nacidos de muggles, o a sus defensores.

Al fin y al cabo estaban ahí, en un bar muggle, acechando a lo que en sus tiempos de colegio llamaban Traidores de la Sangre, ¿pero quiénes eran para quejarse?

—_¡Te acostaste con Oliver! _

La voz de Longbottom los sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Vaya que es ruidoso —profirió Zabini, asiendo la jarra con demasiada fuerza.

Nott se abstuvo de argumentar, si él se sentía un _poco_ atraído por Neville, su amigo estaba obsesionado con el menor de los pelirrojos.

—_¡Aún eres virgen!_

El cuello de Theodore giró tan rápido que Blaise dudó que sus vértebras fueran de hueso.

Los ojos azules centellearon depredadores. Una idea cruzó por el cerebro de Zabini.

—Vamos.

—¡¿Qué?! —balbuceó Nott, desorientado.

—Si tú atacas por el flanco derecho, yo lo haré por el izquierdo.

Theo frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Desde cuándo _atacamos_ en grupo?

—Desde que eres tan idiota para dejar a la _virgencita_ libre.

El médico chasqueó la lengua.

—Weasley es capaz de destrozarte.

—No, sí sabes dónde tocar.

Theo parpadeó. El mayor error de los Slytherin era subestimar a los Gryffindor. Barajando sus opciones se levantó.

—De acuerdo, pero me moveré a mi tiempo y estrategia.

—Aguafiestas —bufó Zabini, poniéndose de pie.

Nott sonrió enigmático y caminó hacia los Gryffindor.

.

Ron y neville continuaban con su diatriba sobre la estupidez del primero. Cuando se dieron cuenta los Slytherin se habían colocado a su lado. Debido a que la mesa redonda era para dos, prácticamente Zabini y Nott estaban sobre ellos.

—¿Podemos ayudarlos? —cuestionó el auror, alejándose de Blaise y chocando con el brazo de Theo.

—En realidad —dijo Zabini— es nuestra ayuda la que necesitan.

Theodore miró al techo, suplicando luz para su amigo.

Weasley alzó ambas cejas.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó.

—Sí —contestó Zabini.

—¿Y cómo es eso? —inquirió Ron, cruzándose de brazos.

Los labios de Blaise dibujaron una sugerente sonrisa.

—Invitándote un trago —susurró, inclinándose un poco más hacia él.

—Pero sí ya tengo uno —manifestó Ron, levantando la jarra semillena.

Neville y Theo se mordieron la lengua para no soltar la carcajada.

Blaise pestañeó incrédulo.

—Nos gustaría —intervino Nott cortésmente— acompañarlos.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Weasley.

—Claro —dijo Neville—, pueden… —Los Slytherin se acomodaron a su lado—. Sentarse.

Algo apretados, la conversación fluyó sola, desde Quidditch hasta el nombramiento de Narcisa, sin ahondar en los temas escabrosos.

Cuando la curvilínea mesera dejó la sexta cerveza para el pelirrojo, Blaise hizo su siguiente movimiento:

—Quizás quieras tomar algo más fuerte.

Weasley lo miró, después a su bebida y de nuevo a él.

—Pero me gusta la cerveza. —Neville no pudo evitar reír—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Nada —respondió el profesor de herbología.

—¿Seguro?

—También están invitados —pronunció Theo, mirando la elegante invitación sobre la mesa.

—Es sorprendente que estén juntos —le siguió Longbottom.

—Tal vez para los que no los conocen —acotó Nott con una sonrisa.

—Un brindis por Harry y Malfoy —propuso Ron.

—Un brindis por el amor —opinó el médico, mirando a Neville. Las mejillas del profesor se sonrojaron.

—Por el futuro —dijo Blaise.

—Por la felicidad —profirió Longbottom, hundiendo sus ojos en los de Theo, los vasos chocaron—. Nott —susurró—, quisiera hacerte una consulta, pero no aquí

—Mañana es mi día libre.

Un relámpago atravesó los ojos del profesor de herbología.

—Mi departamento está cerca —ronroneó—. A lo mucho te quitaré un…—De nuevo se quedó con la palabra en la boca, al instante siguiente Theo estaba parado con su chaqueta y la del castaño, esperándolo—. Supongo que no hay problema. —Cruzando una fugaz mirada con el pelirrojo se despidió. Nott lo imitó.

—No hagan cosas malas que parezca buenas —soltó Blaise. El rubor de Neville se incrementó, Theo lo fulminó con la mirada, él guiñó un ojo—. Usen protección.

El abochornado profesor dio media vuelta y caminó rápido a la salida. Theo murmuró algo y lo siguió.

Zabini y Weasley estallaron en risas. Poco a poco, un raro silencio los envolvió.

—¿Qué de tu vida? —curioseó Ron por hacer platica.

«Aparte de seguirte», pensó Blaise.

—No hay mucho que contar. Me he dedicado a fomentar mis relaciones sociales.

—De fiesta en fiesta.

—Algo así —murmuró Zabini. Decidido a aprovechar que al fin estaban solos, dijo—: Me llama la atención que un auror de élite y atractivo siga soltero.

Ron bebió despacio, limpió sus labios y colocó sus manos sobre la mesa.

—No he encontrado quien pueda y quiera dominarme.

—Probablemente no sabes donde buscar.

El pelirrojo ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Y según tú, dónde debería buscar?

—Tan sólo en este lugar —indicó Blaise con voz ronca— hay un par de ojos que no han dejado de observarte.

Los labios de Weasley dibujaron una imperceptible sonrisa.

—Pareces muy seguro —soltó, conectando sus ojos con los del moreno.

—Dame una razón para no estarlo. —Con cada palabra acercaba su rostro al del pelirrojo.

—No soy homosexual.

—Tampoco yo.

—Entones, nada tienes que hacer aquí.

—La tengo —afirmó Blaise, tomando por el mentón al pelirrojo—. Tan es así que puedo apostarte que en una sola cita puedo conquistarte.

Ron soltó la carcajada.

—Una oportunidad.

—Sólo una… —afirmó Zabini, rozando sus labios con los de Weasley.

—Una sola —completó Ron, mordiendo el labio inferior de Blaise.

Antes de dejarse llevar por la caricia, Zabini creyó percibir un trueno felino en los ojos azul pálido. Tenía la sensación de que el control siempre lo tuvo el pelirrojo. Meneando la cabeza se reprendió, al fin y al cabo los _gatitos_ eran nobles e inocentes. ¿No es así?

.

_Eras verano y mil tormentas, yo el león que sonríe a las paredes que he vuelto a pintar del mismo color…_

_La chispa adecuada_, Héroes del Silencio.

.

* * *

*Durante los atentados de los Torres Gemelas en New York, el 11 de septiembre del 2001, George W. Bush leía un cuento, al revés, en la escuela primaria de Sarasota. La imagen ha dado la vuelta al mundo y más de uno ha creído que era un montaje.

KalebKristestá basado en Gwendal von Voltaire de _Ky__ō__ Kara Ma__ō!__ (__今日から㋮王__)_ ©Tomo Takabayashi.

Theodore Nott está basado en Pierce Brosnan a sus veintitantos años.

Zabini está basado en Gary Dourdan (Warrick Brown en CSI).


End file.
